Awakening
Clear missions and awaken your characters to their full potential! Clear daily missions to earn awakening stones to strengthen your skills! By Awakening your character, you will unlock additional "Awakened Skills" which will give you more power and more devastating abilities. Kritika the White Knights Kritika the White Knights awakening mission can be started once player reaches lv 65. In order to be awakened player must reach maximum level (Level 70) and met multiple crtieria. (Updated as of 8/1/2016) - Simultaneously equip 6 +7 or higher Gems. - Simultaneously equip 2 +8 or higher Gems. - Simultaneously equip 8 Legendary Items. - Simultaneously equip 1 enhanced item at +18 or higher. - Achieve ATK 65000. - Achieve DEF 39000. - Achieve Rate 57000. - Achieve Reduced 17%. - Achieve ATK 150%. - Achieve DEF 250%. - Achieve ATK 150%. - Achieve DEF 250%. - Achieve DMG 20%. - Reach 250,000 CP. - Earn 80,000,000 EXP. - Earn 5,000,000 Conquest Points. - Achieve 360,000,000 damage in World Boss (Accumulated). - Defeat 750 Champion Monsters. - Defeat 130 Boss Monsters. - Defeat 60 Boss Monsters. - Clear of the Greedy Chancellor in Easy mode without reviving x1. - Clear Ancient One's Home in Hard mode without reviving x9. - Clear Gatekeeper's Quarters in Hard mode without reviving x27. - Clear Tesseract in Monster Wave with 100+ kills x30. - Open Chest 300. - Open Chest 150. - Open Chest 60. - Win x150 in the Arena. - Win x9 against each class in the Arena: (Certain classes require different combinations of the following to defeat) -- Berserker x9 -- Blade x9 -- Breaker x9 -- Valkyrie x9 -- Demon x9 -- Mage x9 -- Acrobat x9 -- Assassin x9 -- Eclair x9 Once player are awakened player are be able to get awakening stones through awakening mission and player can awakened all skills by keep completing the mission gradually and receive main rewards. The cooldown was determined based on Player's VIP level. The higher level the shorter Awakening Cooldown is. Player can maximize all of Awakening Skills by keep doing Awakening mission to acquire Awakening stones and using it. Kritika Online On Kritika Online player must report to Wyatt Kurr, Chieftain of Bayern Freedom harbor to start Awakening Quest once player reach lv 50. Player will be given a challenge first and next, player will receive quest from stowaway monk to defet Vojava on Tiger Pirates stronghold. Once player defeat it, Monica will give player the last mission to awaken. Once player are awakening, each level player will be given a series of mission challenge to acquire it which is not going to be easy even for veteran players. Some instance that player has already cleared it before (Like Calamos Monster Rail and Parliamentary Army School), their HP and attack power will be increases multiple times to match player's level. It only happens if player receives awakening mission to clear that instance and once player cleared it the instance level components are reverting back to normal. The NPC will give player missions one by one until player can gain awakening points. If player has strong guts and player think have a high firepower, player can take on challenge on Hell difficulty or player can do the quest based on minimum criteria (Mostly Adv. difficulty) Unlike at Kritika The White Knights, Kritika Online only provide limited skills of awakening and player have to distribute the AP points known as Awakening Points wisely due to limited Awakening Points. Currently Eclair and Valkyrie are not included on Awakening. Category:Awakening